Mrs Braginski
by HeartCurl23
Summary: Your hormones are out of wack since you're pregnant and the baby's due any day now. Since your husband has to work 24/7, you spend a lot of your time with Alfred, your best friend. After you go into labor, you have a little surprise for your loving husband.


ypov  
I sat on the coutch, watching TV with my best friend, Alfred, while my husband was off at work. That was the only time he would come over at all, but since I got pregnant, I noticed Ivan had more and more "work" to do, so I spent a lot of my time with Alfred. I would offten scare him when my hormones took over, yelling at him to get out and bring Ivan back. (Incase you didn't know, I had a little abandonment issue.) It was obvious he was afraid when I did that, because when that happens, he would leave hastilly.

The baby should be born any day now, and I spent my days like I was now, eating odd foods with Alfred, watching a ghost movie, scream at him to get me my husband, and he'd run away only to come back the next day. While we watched (g/m), he clung to my arm at all the jump scares. The one jump scare that doesn't get to him, gets to me every time. At that scare however, I didn't jump. In fact, I dropped.

I screamed at the new pain. Alfred, being his oblivious self, just laughed, thinking it was in fear. "Stop it!" I roared. "Get Ivan! NOW!"

He was acustomed to that demand and hurridly turned off the TV and started to get out the door. "ALFRED!" I screamed. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm getting Ivan, like you asked." he answered fearfully.

"No!" I yelled. "First, you're taking me to the goddamn hospital!" He looked at me confused, so I clarified. "THE BABY IS COMING YOU STUPID AMERICAN!" Alfred started to freak out as he lead me to his car, got in the drivers seat, and handed me the phone. "What are you doing?!" I screamed at him, sweat already soaking my face and cloths.

"In America, it's illegal to drive while talking on the phone." he answered.

"There's no law against that in Russia!" I scolded him. "If I talk to him screaming like this, he'll turn to you anyway. You know how violent he gets when he contcts the dots between me being in pain, and you with me the whole time." I started to calm down as the pain subsided.

He made an audibal gulp as he started the car and diled the number.

rpov  
I was sitting with my boss when I got an unusual call. "Hello?" I answered.

"Russia...dude...how are ya?"

"Did I ever tell you that I don't like you?" I asked in the phone, gesturing to my boss that this call would end momentarally. "Why did you call America?"

"Yeah...you remember your pregnant wife?"

"Why are you asking de silly questions? How could I forget my beautiful wife?"

"Well...just...met us at the hospital dude."

"What did you do?!" I asked, followed by my 'kol's.

"I didn't do anything dude!" he exclaimed. "Your kid's coming!"

I heard him hang up after he said that, but I froze. "...What...?"

I turned back to my boss. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Family emergancy." I stated. "I'm going to be an Otets!" was the last thing I yelled at my boss before I was out of that building.

ypov  
My contractions were getting closer together as I watched the clock. "Where's Ivan?" I asked. "He should be here by now!"

"Don't worry _." Alfred reassured me. "I'm sure he's trying very hard to be here. Just focus on your breathing."

"No!" I snapped. "This baby has been waiting for nine months, it can wait a little long to meet its father!"

I watched as my friend fearfuly eyed me. "...Can you really do that?" he asked. "I didn't know it worked like that."

rpov  
I drove as fast as I could, my speed never going a mile slower than I could legally go. I had to get to the hospital fast. What I didn't anticipate was a huge, overload truck that took both lanes that went in the direction I had to go in that was right in front of me going at 5m/h. "Come on!" I complained. "I don't have time for this!"

After half an hour of driving behind the overload truck, I looked out my window and saw that a truck was in the other lane faceing me, but it was still a good hundred miles away. I did something so crazy it would scare my wife to death if she saw me do it, even more crazy than jumping off a plane without a parachute. I turned my wheel to the open lane across the yellow line, accelorated my speed, and passed the overloand truck, losing my side view mirror in the process. After passing the truck, I punched the gas and continued riding the limit.

ypov  
It was almost time for the baby to be born, but I was determined that Ivan would be there by my side. I tried everything I could think of to keep the baby in until Ivan came, but the doctors and Alfred tried to convence me otherwise. "NO!" I comanded. "Not until Ivan gets here!"

The baby didn't like that plan. Dispite my efforts, it was born anyway. Without Ivan. "It's a girl." the doctor anounced as he handed the baby to Alfred, assuming he was the father.

My friend shook his head. "No. I'm not the dad." he stated.

Looking again, the doctor put the baby in his arms anyway. "Just hold her. There's another."

"TWINS!" I screamed.

rpov  
When I finally came up to the hospital, I stumbled to the front desk. "_ Braginski. Where is she?" The desk lady gave me a room number and I scaned every number searching for my wife.

When I entered the room, America was there, facing me with a smile. "Congrats Russia!" he patted my shoulder. "You should be proud of your wife. Everyone is!"

"Babies are born every day, da?" I asked right back as I came up to my wife in the bed.

She smiled at me, then at the three babies in her arms. Wait...THREE?! "Hey Ivan." she greeted. "Come and meet your son and daughters."

I smiled a real smile as I held the babies in pink. "What should we name de little sunflowers?"

"Well," my wife thought. "I was thinking we could name one of them Anastasia." I looked at her at the mention of my country's missing princess. She loved that story, and it always ment a lot to me. "The other, could be Catarina."

"Then the boy's name could be Alexi." I suggested. I sighed as I smiled at my son. "It's hard only having sisters. I hope these three don't end up like Urkrain, Belaruse, and I."

"I doubt that." she stated lovingly. "Because they strike me more like me and my brother than you and your sisters."


End file.
